


Seven Years Old

by thecattydddy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the downfall of the Holy Roman Empire,  so comes the downfall of its states. Seborga must make one last trip to meet with the Germanic principalities and Romano does not have the heart to send him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is a quick little thing I wrote on my phone, so sorry if the quality is a little eh. Don't judge me too hard but enjoy none-the-less!

" _Fratello_ , I'm cold."

Lovino glanced over at his younger brother, curled up against his side. Marcello looked frail, his arms wrapped around his torso to preserve body heat. The city-state had always looked frail, really, but seeing him like this brought a whole new touch of sadness to seeing him.

"Your bitching isn't going to change that, " Lovino scowled, but shrugged the jacket off himself and settled it over his brother's shoulders. The germanic states were far cooler than their seaside lands and he didn't want Marcello catching pneumonia or something equally horrible. Not when he was already weak enough to blow over with the wind.

" _Grazie_ ," Marcello offered the other a small smile, but it only caused more pain in Lovino to see him try so hard to remain bright in the middle of all this. The whole trip to Holy Rome had been too much for him, but he barely had said much about a single ache or complaint.

Thinking about Holy Rome brought a frown to touch Lovino's expression. While perhaps he had the pipsqueak to thank for his youngest brother's birth, it was becoming more and more apparent that the bastard would also be the boy's death. A boy, because that's what Marcello was, a red nosed little four year old who wanted to hold onto his big brothers and just play and have fun.

And then, as if that hadn't been enough, this was the same bastard who had broken his other brother's heart, bringing loss at such a young age for nothing more than conquest.

" _Fratello_ ," Marcello whispered, "Will you hold my hand?" Lovino glanced over at the city-state. These days Feliciano only wanted his hand held when he was scared or lonely, but Marcello was still little enough to not need that excuse.

"Only babies hold hands, Bastard, " Lovino hissed, but gently took Marcello's hand anyways, squeezing gently to give him comfort he may not even realize he needed.

Marcello smiled softly at him, happy with the arrangement. Lovino could only think about how he really didn't know what he was walking towards; Didn't even realize he was likely walking himself to his own death.

"I love you." Lovino's eyes shot down to stare that the tyke, fingers curling tighter around the boy's hand. He didn't know what he was walking into, he only cared about being a bubbly little ball of sunshine.

"I love you, too." When's the next time he might get to say this? When might he get another moment to hold the baby in his arms.

What kind of world did he live in that a seven year old had to ask these kinds of questions?

Marcello just beamed, happy to receive the statement from his brother. He just smiled and Lovino's heart broke a little more.


End file.
